


Amortensia

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Alec Lightwood, M/M, Potions, Slytherin Magnus Bane, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: What happen when Alec finally realised who he loves thanks to an Amortensia potion?





	Amortensia

Alec was waiting for his potion class with his Hufflepuff friend, Simon. He was listening to his best friend talking about how beautiful his Gryffondor girlfriend was. Indeed, Simon was dating Maia Roberts, a half-blood Gryffondor who was funny and nice, the perfect girl for Simon.

The professor Slughorn called the whole class to enter the room and Alec and Simon find their way to their usual table, sharing it with two Slytherin students as the professor demanded.

\- Hello everyone. Today, I'll ask you to share the class in pairs. One Hufflepuff with one Slytherin. 

A lot of sighs were heard by everyone and Simon shared a worried look with his best friend.

\- I don't want to be with Santiago or Belcourt. They are scaring the shit out of me.

Alec laughed at that and answered:

\- They aren't that bad. Well, at least, Raphael isn't.

\- Hello Alexander.

Alec froze and turned slowly around to see Magnus Bane, standing beside him, half leaning against the table, his arms crossed on his muscular chest.

\- Hi. Alec answered, blushing.

\- Would you mind sharing that class with me? He asked with a smile.

\- Not at all. Alec answered while shaking his head.

Magnus' smile grew wider and he gestured Alec to come and sit at his table.

\- Lewis, my friend can be paired with you if you'd like. Magnus announced, nodding to Raphael.

Simon nodded and took his books before joining the other Slytherin. Magnus sat graciously beside Alec and they started to read all the instructions.

\- Did you ever do that potion? Amortensia?

\- Never. I just know what it's about. Alec answered, concentrating on the ingredients.

\- And what it is about, darling? Magnus asked, nudging his partner.

\- Well, you know, it's the most powerful love potion. It's supposed to tell you what or who you love with scents.

\- And what does it smells to you? Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

\- I don't know. I never had one. Guess, we will found out soon. Alec answered, missing the loving look the Slytherin gave him.

They spend half an hour to finish the potion completely and when professor Slughorn came to see his two best students, he applauded and smiled at the pair.

\- Mr Bane. Mr Lightwood. I never saw a better potion! You did an amazing job!

\- It was all Alexander, sir. Magnus answered smiling to his partner.

\- Magnus.. Alec blushed.

\- Mr Lightwood, would you do the honour and tell us what does this potion smells like to you?

Alec nodded and stood up before coming closer to the main desk. He leaned on the chaudron before sniffing it.

\- Mm, I smell, old books.. fresh cut grass and...sandalwood..

Alec stood up quickly before excusing himself, he took his stuff and ran away from the class, from everyone. Finally knowing why that man has such an important place in his heart. He ran to the astronomy tower and sat against the wall, breathing slowly.

He laid his head against the wall and closed his hazel eyes, letting his dark hair falling against his forehead.

\- Alec?

Alec raised his head and froze when he saw Magnus, standing before him, playing with his rings.

\- We were all worried for you so professor Slughorn sent me. He confessed slowly.

Alec just shook his head and look at the ground.

\- I'm fine.

\- Are you?

Magnus walked to the wall and sat beside the Hufflepuff. After a long silence, Magnus said:

\- Do you know what amortensia smells to me?

Alec shook his head lightly and look at the man he loved since he arrived in his third year, now they were in their seventh.

\- Roses, fire and.. honey.

\- Honey?

\- Yeah, like your perfume.

Alec turned his head to Magnus who was looking with a small blush on his cheeks.

\- What..?

\- Alexander.. you know I like you, right?

\- What?!

Alec sat in a more confortable way and turned to face the Slytherin.

\- You seriously didn't know? I wasn't very subtle about it to be honest.

\- No! I didn't know anything or..

\- Or..what?

\- I would have done this years ago.

Magnus just opened his mouth but closed it when Alec kissed him. The Slytherin closed his eyes and rested his hand on Alec's waist when Alec put his hands on his lover's cheeks. They kissed for a little while, chastely and lightly before separating and resting their foreheads together. Alec just let his eyes close and let their breath mixed together.

\- So you like me too, uh? Magnus whispered, his breath coming on Alec's lips.

\- Yeah, since 3rd year.

\- What?!

Magnus pushed Alec away but catch him before he fell on the ground. Somehow, he succeeded to turn him around and put his arms around Alec's waist to glued his back to his chest.

\- I like you since the first time I saw you in the Great Hall.

Alec blushed and let his head rested against Magnus' neck.

\- So...what are we doing now..? Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, stressing a little.

\- I don't know. I mean, nothing is forbidding us to..date or whatever.. Alec answered.

\- So, you want us to date or whatever? Magnus asked with a knowing smile.

Alec raised his head and look into Magnus' golden eyes.

\- Well, I like you, you apparently like me...

\- I do.

\- We could date then.

\- Ready to be with a Slytherin? Magnus asked, smiling but the stress could be heard in his voice.

\- I think of you more as a Ravenclaw man. Alec answered. But I don't care that you're a Slytherin, Magnus.

Magnus shook his head and kissed Alec's temple before cuddling him even more.

\- How about a date..? I'd prepare a lunch and we could go eat on the park..?

\- Today?

\- Yes. You in?

Alec nodded quickly and put his hand on Magnus' cheek before kissing him.

\- Wonder what our friends are going to say? Alec asked.

\- You know, Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor started to get enough of me talking about you all the time. Magnus laughed.

\- Good, Maia, Clary, Izzy and Simon were the same. Alec laughed too.

They shared an eskimo kiss before kissing once again and cuddling even more on the top of the astronomy tower.


End file.
